


Stop Smiling

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento smiled, and Fuma didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Smiling

Fuma's eyes followed Kento's every movement since the moment they were out of the stage. Kento was especially hyper that day; smiling extra wider and working a lot harder like he was pouring a thousand percent of his power to every single movement that he was making. Not that it was something out of normal, but it was just different that day. Fuma knew.

Fuma was about to let it slip, because he was tired both physically and mentally and he might burst in rage anytime soon, but as Shori went ahead of them and that particular smile still attached on Kento's face, the nagging feeling that Fuma had grew and overwhelmed him.

Fuma couldn't take it anymore.

He hated that smile.

Fuma inhaled a deep breath because he needed to be calm. Then, as he exhaled the breath, he said to Kento who was about to leave the room, "Stop smiling."

Kento stopped. His smile reduced by a millimeter, but then it bloomed again, "What?"

"Stop smiling," Fuma repeated, "I hate it when you're like this."

"You hate me because I'm smiling, Fuma? Really?" Kento tried to sound offended but his smile - the one that caused this scene - was still there.

"I love your smile," Fuma stood up but stayed where he was, "Just not this smile, Nakajima."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kento turned to the door again, "And I don't have time for this. I'm leaving."

Fuma caught Kento's hand and pulled him away from the door, closer to him, "You're upset."

Kento didn't move even an inch.

"Stop covering it with that ridiculous smile, Nakajima. That smile can't conceal it. Your dance won't bury it. I know you're upset. I _know_ ," Fuma stepped to close the distance between them, "You'll be broken inside if you do it like this. If you're upset, then cry. Or get mad. Throw things- Punch me, even. But don't keep it to yourself like this."

Finally, Kento's smile wavered. Kento looked down to his feet, "I'm not you. If we're both like that, then-"

"Then let it out when you're with me," Fuma cut, "It's _me_ , Kento. Why do you think it's okay to pretend in front of me too?"

Fuma felt Kento's body trembled a bit.

"You have me, don't you?" Fuma's voice softened and he squeezed Kento's hand, "You have me."

Kento finally turned and pressed his face on Fuma's chest. His smile disappeared completely and he was obviously arranging his breaths to calm himself down.

Fuma was unsure but he put his arms around Kento anyway. He felt warm liquid dampened his shirt and he knew finally Kento let it out. Not in a sobbing, messy way but in a quiet, held-back fashion.

"Want to grab a drink with me?" Kento asked after he managed to compose himself, "I don't think I can throw things without getting drunk first."

It took a second before Fuma snorted a laugh and nodded his yes, relieved feeling swarmed in his chest.


End file.
